Ironically Equivalent
by smiles555fofo
Summary: * Opposites attract, after all, and Sena will survive. At the least. TakixFEM!Sena *
1. New Boyfriend

**Ironically Equivalent **

**Summary:*~** Opposites attract, after all, and Sena will survive. At the least. TakixFEM!Sena~*

**A/N 1:** I'm working on _Paradise Lost_ and Love _Love Liberators!_ so hold your comments. Anyway, I didn't want to loose this idea so I just had to publish it. I really hope that you guys would give this peculiar pairing a go. PLEASE.

**A/N 2:** I also encourage you to make stories of your own. Why? Because…I want to read more ES21 fics!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>New Boyfriend

* * *

><p>I'm going to say this straight-out, okay? Don't miss it.<p>

Kobayakawa Sena is in her third year of high school…and _never_ _ever_ had a boyfriend. Ever.

Gasp.

(Did you guys get that?)

She has been single for the rest of her seventeen years. But it's not as if she cares. Nope. Not one bit. It's as if she registered it in her brain that she'll never be loved by a guy. It's as if someone had injected an unknown substance into her bloodstream, causing her think like a geezer. It's as if spending too much time with Shin Seijuro had affected her to be asexual. And she's _fine_ with that.

Seriously, it seems that her hormones had been wiped clean because no female on earth could _not_ be ogling or drooling when being surrounded by hunky and sexy men like Shin, Sakuraba Haruto, Kakei Shun, Jyuumonji Kazuki, Akaba Hayato, Kongo twins, Hojo Taka, Yamato Takeru…you get the idea. I mean, the American Pentagram hotties haven't even made a dent on her cutie-boy-hormone-alert radar—that's because she didn't even have such radar.

Sigh. And another sigh that I release. Tell me, reader, do you wonder why I have written an essay regarding to Sena's disinterest in romance? _Because_, fine reader, she _will_ _be_ interested in romance, however, it seems more complex than you would think. I'm very aware that there had been a popularity increase of certain characters, especially Hiruma Yoichi, and many had assumed that timid and sweet Sena would be paired up with the devious and bad-boy Hiruma, yes? Well, perhaps in another dimension, but in this one, no.

So let's head to when it all began, before the spark of Sena's romance.

Anezaki Mamori, Taki Suzuna, and Kobayakawa Sena were walking around, window-shopping. Mamori was biting her lip in anxiety as Suzuna had her eyes narrowed at what the shortest girl was wearing—vintage wear, as in a pair of black slacks and a gray sweater and worn-out sneakers. Couldn't get any classier than that, could she?

In need of a distraction, Suzuna pointed out, "Look, Sena! The pet store displayed puppies behind the glass!"

"Oh wow," Sena gasped aloud, rushing to get a closer look at the adorable animals.

When she was out of the way, Mamori and Suzuna began expressing their…distress.

"This is horrible," Mamori sighed.

"I know!" Suzuna agreed. "Sena's wearing _granny_ clothes!"

"That's not what I mean, Suzuna-chan."

"Well, then I guess you're talking about Sena not showing interest in doing anything fun, right?"

The college freshman nodded. "How she dresses is not bad—at least it's modest." Suzuna pouted. "Although, it does worry me that she isn't spending enough time being, well…"

"A girl?" she finished.

"Yes, exactly. She became more open like I hoped for, but it seems as if she's loosing the opportunities she has."

"Football was a big impact on her, so…maybe she thinks she's out of options?" Suzuna suggested. "Because Deimon doesn't allow third years to do after-school activities and now all she does is study and worry about college. And you can see how much of a bookworm she developed into."

It was true. Ever since Sena received her first test from coming back to Deimon, she failed, in which made her realize that she'll never get a good college application. So she locked herself in her room and studied night after night after night until there were heavy bags under her eyes and she earned an 84% on her next test. It wasn't so bad compared to her other grades the two years before. Elated by this, the girl continued to improve her academics so that she was at average or above.

Eventually, she forgot to tend to her hair and clothes, making her appear like how she first came to high school—an unkempt young lady, or, ahem, female hermit. It was quite a transformation indeed. But her running ability never faltered as she and Shin would still go jogging together and occasionally do practices.

Though…she's still boyfriend-less…

"I'm glad that she's concerned about her grades, but if this keeps up she'll be missing out, like how Yuki-kun before he joined the team," Mamori said.

Suzuna's eyes widened. "Oh man! You don't think she'll go balding, do you?"

"That...can't be right…" Could it? The girls glanced at Sena, who was smiling at the puppies wagging their tails at her, and couldn't help noticing how disheveled her hair was. There were rat nests all jumbled up together, and from one side it looked as if Sena had a really bad perm. It was hair that terribly needed conditioning, but what if the girl didn't know what to do? What if she just ran her hairbrush in that mess? Then she would tear her locks from her scalp, and then…

"Oh no!" Mamori cried. "She'll go bald!"

"If Sena had a boyfriend, she might be more attentive of her appearance," Suzuna mused.

"I wonder."

Suzuna had to release a giggle as thoughts piled on top of one another. Oh the blind dates she could set up.

Alright, I have to pause it here. Why? Because there's something that I need to elaborate.

You knowhow people say that opposites attract, right? And I agree with that notion…well, sometimes. It quite depends on what part of 'opposite' they could be referring to. Like, "Are you on Team A or Team B?" And then there would be this whole debate on which team would be the victor. Disagreements like that would lead onto hate and then a break-up and then a heart-break.

The opposite attraction notion I'm suggesting is based on character. I mean, I suppose that a guy and a girl with same qualities can attract, but wouldn't that be, oh I don't know, boring? Just think: a couple that would be at _equilibrium_ because one person is, let's say, a chatterbox whereas the other person is a listener. Sure, chatterbox = chatterbox, but not all chatterboxes have the same personality, or would get along with a duplicate.

It would be like a math equation! 2 – 9 - 1 = 0 + (4 + 4)-1 would be a great example. Each side is different, but it would equal -8 and thus the equilibrium. The different numbers would represent the characteristics of the person, and as you spend time with him or her (add, subtract, multiply, or divide) you would fall in love with that fated person and it would conclude a perfect match. -8 = -8.

Reflecting back to the chatterbox analysis, it would be like (4 + 1)-2 = (4 + 1)2, then it would be -10 = 10. It isn't equal, and therefore incompatible. But as I said before, same qualities can go together, so 8 - 5 + 2 = 8 - 5 + 2. Same and same. Yeah, that'll work.

I'm going back to the chatterbox and listener topic again. OKAY THEN. A chatterbox talks a lot whereas a listener would be willing to lend an ear, and they support one another. There! The best match yet! Or how about a cool and stoic type with a lively and bubbly type? Yup, most definitely.

So with my elaboration done, I'll head onwards to the story.

"Hiii!" Sena staggered backwards, not believing what was happening. "What do you mean Taka-san is going to be my _boyfriend_?"

The thing is, when Mamori brought Sena and Suzuna brought her brother to the park, surprising the football players by this unexpected occurrence, the football players thought that the girls would be asking them a favor to do an errand or something or the sort.

However…

Suzuna went on with this rant about how Taki's been moping in the corner ever since his girlfriend (I know—WHAT!) had dumped him, and then moving onto Sena's negative traits (the runningback didn't realize the change until now). Once the cheerleader was done, she tied it all together by saying, "So in other words, you two are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Insert Sena's cry that I put on too early.

Taki, likewise, was bewildered. "B-b-b-but I cannot abandon _mi princesa bonita_!" he exclaimed, enunciating his Spanish horribly.

"I thought you spoke French, Taka-kun," Mamori said. Or at least he _tried_ to.

"Ah, my lovely Yomi is fond of the Spanish culture, so I changed for her sake!" The boy had this disgusting dreamy look in his eyes when he said his ex-girlfriend's name.

"Move on!" Suzuna whacked his head. "That girl left you, deal with it! Now you have a new path to walk on." Then she pointed at Sena. "And the right girl is in front of you."

Sena blanched. "I'm not going along with this! And I don't need a boyfriend!" she protested, exasperated.

After Taki made his agreement, Suzuna shook her head and sighed. "I should have known it would come to this. Luckily I was prepared." She pulled out an orange folder and weighed it on her hand. "Bro, you want Yomi back, don't you?"

He frowned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But, young sister, did you not say…?"

"You want Yomi or not?"

"_Si_! Oh yes, yes, yes I do!"

"Then make her jealous. Sena here is the key."

Sena was about to protest again until she was cut off. "Make Yomi-chan jealous?" Taki blinked. "But….I don't think that would be possible."

"Of course it is, all girls can get jealous," Suzuna said dismissively.

"Really?"

Mamori face-palmed.

"Yup, but you have to become an official boyfriend to someone else. Like Sena."

"Hey, now wait a min—"

"I'll do it!" Taki declared, gleeful of the idea of Yomi worming back to him. "I'll do it and have my Yomi-chan back!"

As for Sena, Suzuna used blackmail, the techniques that she learned from Hiruma before he graduated. Inside the orange folder was a picture that stunned the three. Sena especially.

"Wh-wh-where did you GET THAT!" Sena practically screamed.

"Yo-nii," Suzuna said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. In which it was.

Mamori paled, and then fainted.

Taki committed self-brainwash in order to forget what his eyeballs had seen.

Sena said through her gritted teeth, "Fine. I'll do it."

Suzuna grinned evilly.

Taki wants to get back with his ex-girlfriend as Sena was blackmailed with the mysterious picture. Oooh! What could that picture be? Well, don't bother asking me because I don't know.

Yet.


	2. Stupid Boyfriend

**Ironically Equivalent **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Stupid Boyfriend

* * *

><p>I know for one thing that Taki Natsuhiko cannot get a relationship no matter what—a belief that is quite popular. Conversely, he did in fact get one (shocker). Now, I don't know who this Yomi girl is or why her fondness for Spanish culture, but I'll do further research on that later. Anyway, we can all assume that Yomi was his first girlfriend or perhaps he was intimately in love with her, hence the reason why Taki is head-over-heels about her.<p>

The mention of getting her back returned him from the moping, silent loner who sat in the corner to the usual lively, loud idiot who made everyone feel smarter whenever he's around. And that idiot did what his sister suggested him to do: take Kobayakawa Sena as his girlfriend. It's an idiotic trait to not think rationally, but if he _did_ happen to think things through (too bad that's impossible) he would see how ridiculous it would be getting his ex-girlfriend jealous with _Sena_. Actually, it would make him appear desperate when Yomi sees him one day. The poor fool.

Sena was furious opposed to her new "boyfriend". She couldn't believe that Suzuna had used _that picture_ against her, although it couldn't be helped since Hiruma influenced her and was her source of extortion. Nevertheless, why she was forced to take part of this was beyond her. Suzuna probably was doing this for her brother or just for fun, who knows?

Although…Sena was perfectly fine without a boyfriend. She was perfectly happy the way things were. Additionally, she didn't have time to be thinking about romance—she had her studies to tend to and focus on her future: after high school would be college, after college would be jobs, after jobs would be…well…she _could_ squeeze time for a relationship. Just somewhere along the lines.

Now, Sena knew that it would be difficult (like majorly difficult and pointless to resist) negotiating with Suzuna. She's entirely focused on this (unfortunately for Sena) and would definitely use _that picture_ against her despite their friendship. It was funny how blackmail works: Once you done it the first time, it's easier the second and the third, and you loose your sense of guilt. What a scary feeling.

So to avoid being blackmailed, she decided to play along with this until Taki gets his ex-girlfriend back, or whatever. Poor girl forgot that it would be like an eternity to break this "relationship" since, well, Taki is _Taki_. Who on earth would want Taki as a boyfriend? Not me, I'll tell you that.

Don't tell anyone (especially Taki) but I think he has a tumor in his brain that somehow doesn't kill him. Or was dropped on the head as a newborn.

Okay, so what else do I have to say? Uh…I can't think of anything so I'll just show you what happened the next day.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"B-but Suzuna, we haven't even gotten anywhere."

"Oh c'mon, think of it as the first step."

"I thought the first step was the first three dates and a kiss."

"Yeah, but in this case that's afterwards."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sena groaned.

"Because I care."

"Care about what? My suffering?"

"No, silly," Suzuna giggled. "Now go on! Everyone's there!"

Sena sighed as she reluctantly went in. In the room were the football team and the former players (the third-years). When they saw her enter, their attention was on her, curious as to why they were summoned here by Suzuna (whatever it was it couldn't be good).

"Sooo…Sena," Monta began, "what's going on?"

"Well, I have news to announce," she said, wringing her fingers.

"What is it, Sena-sempai?" Chuubou asked.

Making a quick glance at the third-years present (Taki and Komusubi were absent) and then to the second-years, she decided to make it nice and quick. "I'm dating Taki."

Silence.

"Wh-what?" Jyuumonji croaked.

"You—you're eating Pocky? I-is that what you said?" Chuubou asked nervously. It's funny in this response because it kind of seems that the guy was trying to deny what he heard.

She shook her head. "I am dating Taki," Sena said slowly.

Silence.

"Holy shit!" Kuroki cried. "You can't be serious!"

"Uh, Sena, have you gone _insane_?" Jyuumonji said, his eyes widening with bewilderment. "I mean, sure he's a good guy and all but—but—seriously? Taki? _Taki no baka_?"

"The same Taki-sempai who's an idiot?" Honda Gaito said.

"The same Taki-sempai who kept kicking me whenever we're on field?" Ishimaru Sinobu (Ishimaru's brother) deadpanned.

"The same Taki-sempai who keeps claiming that I'm his novice?" Kazuyoshi Seto whimpered.

"The same Taki-sempai who's an idiot?" Honda Gaito said…again.

"The same Taki-sempai who acts like a gay ballerina?" Hayasakawa Yuusuke piped.

Everyone looked at him.

Yuusuke shrugged. "What? He doesn't kick his legs that high if he doesn't want to show—"

"Yuusuke!" Seto cried.

"Err, yes, that Taki," Sena muttered, thinking that the day she'll ever get used to Yuusuke would be the day that Seto would grow a backbone. "And I think we get it, Gaito."

"Wait, I was going to say it for the third time," Gaito said, always so straight-faced.

"No, Honda, that'll be alright," Ikimari Kyo prompted.

"Well…anyway." Jyuumonji coughed into his fist. "You…you really serious about this? I mean, the relationship. Is it real?"

Sena discretely cast a look over her shoulder, taking notice of the evil glint in Suzuna's eyes. Sigh. "Uh, yeah."

"No one forced you?" Monta asked out of concern. "Not like how it happened last year—"

"Don't mention it, please."

"S-sorry…"

In which reminds me, there was a document found in Sena's cabinet regarding to that mysterious photo. Apparently, whatever that photo was had relations with whatever happened last year. It really makes things interesting now, doesn't it? And it really makes me so annoyed as to how I am not able to get my hands on it.

ARRGH.

Okey doke, so now I'm done expressing my feelings, it's my obligation to give you readers a review regarding to this predicament since this is a record of how Sena and Taki had come to be. 'To be', as in, _to be_, like, _together_. Ya get my drift? No? Then you're moronic and I hate you.

…

Haha! Not really. Please, don't get the idea that I hate you. I barely even know you. In fact, I'm not sure if there are any readers reading this...Um, right. So anyway…

Ahem…

So…here I go…

I might have to remind you people that as time passed, Sena grew smarter, like, academically. She once was that below-average grade student who evolved into the somewhat-higher-than-average-but-not-really-although-it's-quite-impressive grade student. Her worry about college had taken control of her brain and now she's this study addict. I'm not sure if it's healthy for you, but it's not like Mamori or her parents care; as long as she's getting good grades they can live life.

Seriously, Sena wasn't a bright kid back then.

So here you have is Sena-turned-nerd who miraculously became not only smarter but…uh, how can I put this into words? It's like this: Sena turned into Yukimitsu (I know, right?) without the brainy moments (well, no duh) but with more of a wryness to her character (huh, what do ya know?). That and she lost all interest in practically anything that isn't relevant to kittens (Pitt, essentially), good grades, peace and quiet, books, and football. And the occasional buddy times with her buddies.

Now that I get a better picture of this, she seems to be more that of a boy.

…

Hmm, seems clearer on why Suzuna and Mamori wanted Sena to get herself a boyfriend.

Now we go to Taki! Again, we know that he's an idiot (common knowledge) or a gay ballerina (as how Hayasakawa Yuusuke liked to depict him as). Huh, what can we review him on? Well, he had a girlfriend with a fancy for Spanish culture, he wants her back, he is now dating Sena, and…

He's an idiot.

"But he's an idiot, Sena-sempai!"

"I'm well aware of that, Tamaki."

"Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Um…"

"Would have never imagined…"

"If you really were into imbeciles, then you should have gone out with Shin."

"Kuroki, Shin-san is only inept with technology. He, in fact, has remarkable grades."

"An idiot is still an idiot."

"What do you see in a dimwit like him? I'm very much so curious."

"…"

"Must be the hair—you seen how often he flips that thing."

"But what's so cool about his hair?"

"Dunno, but heard that girls go for the type of guy who knows how to take care of himself."

"Must be MAX manly!"

"Uh, Monta-sempai, I don't think that—"

"You got to be kidding! What girl would go out with a guy just because he has awesome hair?"

"Ah, don't be jealous, Jyuumonji-sempai! Maybe Taki-sempai could give ya tips!"

"You could definitely use some."

"Honda Gaito, I am going to murder you."

"Me oh my, was that me?"

"Stop saying it with a straight-face, dammit!"

As the room had gotten louder, there was one small boy sitting at the back. His arms folded against his chest and his teeth gritting in anger. Just when the volume turned up a bit, he flew onto his feet and shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone froze, not daring to piss off Mochida Yuu any further.

For a puny first-year, he was the scariest being alive. Second to Hiruma, of course.


	3. Hot Boyfriend

**Ironically Equivalent **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Hot Boyfriend

* * *

><p>Sena hadn't called anyone with honorifics. It was either surname or first name basis, but sometimes she would use the –san or –kun or –dono or whatever just to be polite. Why did she become informal? Well, being confined in her room for so long she actually had forgotten how to interact with people, and surprisingly she sort of lost her timidity.<p>

But she's still an introvert. Or one of the socially reluctant, take your pick.

This hadn't really surprised anyone, to be honest. It was as if that shy little girl who gradually became what is now doesn't seem to be that erratic, unlike Sena's 'decision' in dating Taki or when Marco's fall caused his pants to slip. I mean, seriously, how did anyone _not_ react to that? He mooned! He mooned! He mooned in front of an entire stadium of people and no one did or said anything! I would have screamed saying, "Holy crap! A bare butt!" But whatever.

Well, everyone was okay with Sena's change except for Yamato Takeru. Now, he was stunned, believe me. One day, he decided to make a surprise visit; he waltzed right into Deimon (not knowing that he was capturing attention from the females) and asked for Kobayakawa Sena. It took ten minutes dragging Sena out of the library (in which Yukimistu, Monta, and Komusubi were in as well) just to meet the ex-Eyeshield.

Lo and behold in her messy glory stood Sena right before Yamato's eyes.

"Well then," was what Houjo Taka said. Oh yeah, Taka was there too.

"S-Sena-kun?" Yamato uttered.

"Hi," was what the girl said. Short but friendly: Sena style.

The guys were talking to Taka, yada yada yada. Yamato was busying himself by staring blatantly at Sena, and Sena was fidgeting under his stare while wondering why he's staring blatantly at her.

And then Taki came in.

No, he _pranced_ in.

"Ahaha! Who do I see? _Yo miro Senor Yamato ahora_!" Taki exclaimed, twirling.

Yamato promptly snapped out of his stupor to look at the freak—uh, I mean, the _enthralling_ person. But he might as well be considered as a freak, especially since he was dating Yomi at that time. Why not? He's a manic maniac when it comes to his girlfriend. (Ever heard of a Japanese doing Spanish? No? Try hearing one.)

"Sena-kun," Taki said, skipping towards the girl, "Chuubou-kun would like to talk to you one-hundred percent!"

"Uh, okay. Thanks, Taki," Sena said, nodding at her soon-to-be-boyfriend-though-she-does-not-know-that-yet.

When the freak went away, Yamato said again, "Sena-kun."

"Yes," she replied.

"…Sena-kun."

"Yes…"

"…"

Taka elbowed Yamato in the ribs.

"Ow!" The ex-Eyeshield tearfully glared at his friend. "Why'd you do that?"

"So that you could get on with it," he answered simply.

"Get on with what?" Sena asked.

"N-nothing!" Yamato said quickly.

Taka rolled his eyes.

Should it be unfair for the rest of the guys to be left standing, I would agree with all my heart; however, they were currently not important at the time. The important ones: Sena, Yamato. There was also a tidbit of Taka.

So we have Yamato acting strangely awkward, avoiding eye contact. Very unlike him, I know, but that's what happened. Sena, on the other hand, was rather confused and wanted to go back into the library. Taka decided that this was becoming ridiculous and so ushered the two to take a nice walk outside before the bell would ring.

So they did that.

Here's the conversation they were having:

"I didn't think that you'd be coming here."

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

End of conversation.

It was as if Yamato Takeru had some sort of personality swap with Sakuraba Haruto on a Tuesday afternoon! Seriously, it's, like, _that_ bad. It even baffled Sena of how unapproachable he was being, seeing how he's always the Mr. Smiley-Man guy. She wondered if he had bad constipation.

Hey, don't look at me; the document says it right here.

Anyway, when she left him, she later caught him talking to her friends. It shocked her of how sociable he was being to them and not to her. "Did I do something to make him not like me?" she thought as she watched Mr. Smiley-Man guy being himself and not the uncomfortable, hushed boy she was with minutes ago.

Sena frowned. Perhaps she did something wrong! Well, she should apologize.

"Yamato."

Hmm, it appears that he did not hear her.

"Yamato-san."

Nothing.

"Yamato-san."

Still nothing.

"Yamato-kun."

Oh wait! She got a twitch!

"Yamato-sama."

Another twitch.

"Yamato-chan."

How interesting, he shuddered.

Sena tapped her chin. "Takeru."

"E-eh?" Yamato turned around, red-faced. "Y-yes, Sena-kun?"

Stunned, Sena forgot what she wanted to say. "Uh…"

There aren't any documents that tell me what happens next, but lookie here! There's one that reads about Sena and Yamato meeting up again.

Hmmmm…It also says that Sena calls Yamato Yamato, but she discovered that whenever she calls him by his given name he would blush lightly. Makes you wonder, huh?

So onwards with the real story:

"Sena-sempai is going to get a makeover?" gasped Kurosaki Hideki.

"What are you surprised about?" said Honda Gaito, eyeing the receiver second to Ikimari Kyo. "You're just a first-year; you haven't been here long enough to know how outstandingly shocking this is."

"It's been half a year!"

"Your point?"

"I think it's widely known that our beloved Sena-sempai is a total wallflower," snorted Hayasakawa Yuusuke. Though a first-year himself, Hayasakawa could speak for behalf of the student body.

"Ah, so it is," Honda agreed, nodding.

"But it's not she who's getting the makeover."

"What?" Kurosaki said. "Honda-sempai, you lied to me!"

"It wasn't a lie, it was a misunderstanding, young one," Honda said with a monotone, giving Kurosaki a pat on the head.

"Uh, okay. Then how's it a misunderstanding?" Kurosaki asked, raising a brow.

"Dunno."

"…"

"Taki-sempai is the one getting the makeover," Hayasakawa piped.

"…"

"…"

"What?" the two boys said in unison.

Indeed, Taki was getting a makeover—a _manly_ makeover. It was because Suzuna felt that her brother's shoulder-length hair and stubble should be gone, gone, gone! And I personally agree. So the girl dragged her brother to a salon, and then to a clothing store (yeah, he needed a wardrobe change), and then _finally_ back home so that Suzuna could give Taki a bit of a pep talk.

The football team did hear that Taki was going to get a transformation, but Honda was right at the first time—Sena was going to get a makeover as well. However, it wasn't going to be as…dandy as Taki's since a girl's makeover would take much, much longer. Suzuna sent Mamori over to Sena's to get her prepared (like the change of clothes, putting on makeup, popping pimples, doing the hair, plucking bushy eyebrows, etc); and to Mamori's luck, Sena's mother, giddy at the idea of dressing up her obstinate daughter, was going to help.

"Aww!" cooed Mamori and Sena's mother. "You look adorable!"

Sena had light makeup applied on her face. Her hair (much longer than it was two years ago) was curled and tamed, and it was rather cute how her new brown ringlets would bounce against her shoulders with every step she took. It was hard finding something for her to wear that wouldn't reveal her armpit hair and leg hair (yeah, they were going to fix that later), but they managed to get her wear black knee-length socks, ruffled black skirt, and a wool sweater. Though it was a simplistic choice of wear, it was an enormous transformation in comparison of the Sena before.

If only Yamato had a chance to see this…Aw well.

"I'm not going out looking like this," Sena groused. "What if somebody I know sees me?"

"By the way, you never told me why you needed Sena to get dressy for," her mother said.

"_Mom_!"

"She's getting dressy to meet her boyfriend," Mamori giggled.

"Mamo-nee!"

"Oh my," gasped her mother. "Sena, you never told me you had a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sena whined.

"Of course he is," Mamori said. "You agreed, remember?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Don't make the young man wait!" The woman ushered the two girls outside. "And bring him home next time, Sena."

"_Mooom_!"

"Tell me the whole story when you come back, Mamori-chan."

"Don't worry! I will!"

"Won't anyone ever listen to me?" Sena grumbled.

On their way to their destination, Sena was looking all around to see if anyone in relation to football was there. If so, she was ready to scurry to the nearest hiding place. Mamori found it to be silly that the smaller girl would panic over such thing and asked her why she was so embarrassed on letting anyone see her.

"It'll be awkward!" Sena cried.

And that's that.

Normally, any girl would be happy enough to flaunt her prettiness to the world. Any girl would especially be happy to grab attention from men, getting them to drool after her. But Sena is such a complicated girl—she took that complication after her dad. You see, Sena is growing up to be so much like her dad that it's not even funny (and I mean mentally-wise, not physically—gyaah, did you see that man's hair? Crazy).

Anyway, Sena was not fond of grabbing attention from unknown men, and definitely not liking the idea of drool trailing after her. In fact, she had become to appreciate the wonders of being a wallflower. But you guys already knew that since she doesn't bother brushing her hair—giggles. Hey, remember that huge wad of hair that looked like a rats' nest? Sigh, good times.

"Please, don't do this to me," Sena begged, but was pulled into the restaurant anyway by a suddenly and ridiculously strong Mamori.

"Oh come on, Sena, lighten up," the university student sighed.

"Lighten up? Somebody could—"

"Yes, yes, I know. But you know, being pretty isn't going to kill you even if you are spotted." Mamori then smiled. "Look, Suzuna-chan and Taki-kun are here!"

"Great, just great."

Suzuna was sitting across a dashing-looking fellow, animatedly talking with him until she noticed the two other girls. It took Sena a while, but she realized that the guy Suzuna was having a conversation with was no other than her brother himself. Gasp. She was shocked to see how she was slow to recognize the former tight end. He changed a lot!

His hair was _short_, but was trendily spiked up. It was kind of like Sakuraba Haruto's hairstyle except it wasn't as cropped; the bangs were swept upwards, in which complimented the decent set of spikes. His beard was removed, giving him a more youthful image but it made him less identifiable. In each ear, there was an earring (_Suzuna had gone too far_) that was in the shape of spades (Earrings? Really, Suzuna?). His black V-neck was rather fitting (heh heh), and because of that it revealed his nicely toned body that he had earned over their days of football. He wore gray jeans, worn-out sneakers (donated by the neighbor's son), a silver watch, and a wristband.

Sena gulped.

Never, never, _never_ had she thought that Taki could look _this_ good! Neither did I, by the way. He looked entirely different from the usual silly Taki who would act stupid and do stupid things. Now, this Taki radiated maturity and coolness, something that the original Taki could never posses, excluding that time when he had a serious moment in the Devil Bats vs. Bando Spiders game.

That until he opened his mouth.

"Ahaha! How does _Senorita_ Mamori and _Senorita-ita_ Sena like my new look?"

"What's with the extra _ita_ after _Senorita, _Taki-kun?" Mamori asked curiously, perfectly enunciating the Spanish words.

"Why, every time you add _ita_, it means to make it into a smaller or younger version for it! As for _Senorita-ita_ Sena—"

"What did I say about Spanish?" Suzuna snapped.

Sena ducked her head, ashamed for her shortness. Well, oh come on, she's not that short. She's 5'1 for crying out loud!

Taki also ducked his head, ashamed for his mistake. "No Spanish allowed…"

"That's right."

"B-but how am I supposed to get my beloved Yomi without it?"

"She's supposed to love you for the way you already are, you dork. How do you except her to like you when all you're trying to do is trying to impress her?"

"Uh, Suzuna, if I may speak," Sena said, recovered.

"Yes, Sena?" the other girl chirped.

"If you're really trying to get the whole 'be yourself image', then why go through the trouble of giving Taki a makeover?" Sena asked.

Suzuna laughed. "Because this new outlook would help lessen his stupidity."

"Hey!" Taki cried, offended.

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Sena-kun!"

"Hey," Suzuna snapped again. "What did I say about the honorific?"

"Don't call her that…"

"So what're you supposed to call your girlfriend?"

"Sena-chan," Taki said with conviction.

"Ehh?" Sena sputtered. She blushed at the ending of her name.

"Ah hah! See? It made her turn red."

"Ahaha! You are right, Suzuna!"

"Sh-shut up!" Sena cried, trying to hide her face.

"Your turn, Sena!" Suzuna chirped.

Eyeshield blinked. "W-what?"

"Call my brother Natsuhiko-kun. That's his given name."

"Um, I don't think that—"

"Just do it!"

Sena sighed. Sure, it was just a name. Why not? She looked down at Taki, meeting his eyes. Then she froze. Had his eyes always been this blue? It was like a deep, dark blue that rivaled Suzuna's—although they were siblings so of course they would have the same eye color. However, unlike his sister's wide-eyed child-like blue orbs, his eyes made him appear…breath-taking.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to say it. Normally it wouldn't be that hard. Hey, all she had to do to was say it. But in this case, it was like pushing a monstrous truck like how the linemen did in the Death March. Yeah, just forming words was like labor—how extravagant. But not really. I mean, she was being stared at by this cute guy! And it was Taki no less! And it was making her really nervous!

"N-Nastuhiko…k-kun."

Sena is never going to be good with honorifics ever again. And that was why I brought it up in the beginning.

Mamori and Suzuna traded grins. "We're going to leave you two lovebirds alone, now."

"What?" Sena was suddenly shoved down the seat where Suzuna had sat as the two girls hurried away. "No! Come back!"

"Don't worry Sena-chan!" Taki—I mean, Natsuhiko was quick to say. "Suzuna had already ordered us lunch so we won't have to wait long!"

"…" Sena slumped in her seat unladylike, pouting to herself how rotten this turned out to be. Her sister figure and best friend had abandoned her with Nastuhiko who magically turned into _this_ and was going to have an awkward meal with him as well. Just what were they going to talk about anyway? And how long was this—this—this _date_ (might as well let it out, eh, Sena?) going to last?

Well, it was to Sena's luck that Natsuhiko was a chatterbox so the naturally un-talkative girl could sit back and relax without having to struggle about starting a conversation. It was actually comforting to have Natsuhiko be able to replace any sort of tension with his own mix of humor; the guy could literally talk all day long, and it was funny to see how lively he is in what he had to say. No wonder he and Suzuna were siblings.

"Sena-chan."

"Y-yes?"

"You look cute."

She blushed. "Hiii!"

Though she knew that it was likely that Suzuna had him memorize those lines before the date (could they even call it that?), Sena couldn't help feel oddly flattered and bashful all at once. It was…strange, however, and nice. For a fake comment, that is; but nice nonetheless.

Just what was wrong with her? She never felt like this with any other guy!

Just as Sena was pondering, the doorbell rang and the partially empty restaurant was filled with loud voices.

"I shall sit next to Kakei-sensei for I am his number one student!"

"No! I will be the one!"

"Haha! You guys crack me up."

"Mizumachi, quiet."

"Aww! C'mon, Kakei! What about them?"

"They're always like this."

"Kakei-sempai is right, Mizumachi-sempai."

Holy cow! It was the Poseidons! Sena inwardly panicked, thinking of a way to be discreet in escaping _with Natsuhiko. _He's not the stealthiest of all, you know.

"Psst! Tak—err, N-N-Natsuhiko…kun." Yeah, she'll never get used to it. "We have to get outside. Now."

He blinked. "What?"

"Not so loud!" she whispered.

"What?"

"Shh!"

Sena slipped under the table and dragged Natsuhiko with her. Accidentally bumping heads, they caressed their sore spots and looked up. Sena let out a light gasp as Natsuhiko's eyes went unnaturally wide; their faces were so close that their noses nearly brushed against each other. Then the girl jerked away to give them some room.

"S-sorry about that Tak—N-Natsuhiko-kun," she muttered, looking away.

"Sena-chan, what's the matter?"

"The Kyoshin Poseidons are out there. We have to go."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

She sheepishly fingered the hem of her sleeves. "Eh, b-because…I don't want anyone else to see me like this," she confessed.

"Why? You look _muy linda_."

"Nastsuhiko-kun, I don't understand Spanish." She frowned slightly. "And didn't Suzuna tell you not to use it? You know, in order to get your ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh. You're right Sena-kun—I mean, Sena-chan," he corrected himself. "I said that you look very pretty."

"I, uh, s-see." Sena cleared her throat. "Well, I just don't want to be spotted anyway. So can we please go?"

Natsuhiko knew, even without the help of his sister, that it was a gentlemanly thing to do to do what girlfriend's requested boyfriends to do whether it made sense or not. Though the guy could hardly see Sena as a _girl_, he knew what he had to do. He gave her an affirmative answer, with the addition of a thumbs-up and a wink like usual, and crawled out under the table before her.

They were on the move. They were so close to the door—well, not really, but it felt like it to Sena. They stuck together close and inched nearer to the exit.

Then something shiny caught his eye.

"Ahaha! A penny!" Natsuhiko stopped to pick the coin up. "Mine one-hundred and twenty percent!"

"Uwaaah!" Sena didn't have time to stop so she tripped over his feet and face-planted on the floor. "Ouch," she whimpered, rubbing her nose. Looking up, she froze. Then she felt something breezy brush by her upper thighs.

As I had mentioned before, it was too bad that Yamato wasn't there to see Sena in her outfit, but someone (other than Natsuhiko) had!

It was Kakei Shun. Captain of the Kyoshin Poseidons. One of the top linebackers. One of the top star athletes. One of the top star hotties. Tall, dark, and handsome. Have these awesome aquamarine eyes. Nice abs. Great hair. Amazingly tall and broad-shouldered. Have I mentioned that he is hott? And ooh, those eyes of his—_hott_.

Ahem. But anyways.

Yes, that Kakei Shun, and that Kakei Shun was standing right before her, seeing her underpants. Her, um, granny underpants.

Too bad Yamato didn't get to see them.

Sena's face exploded into red. Quickly picking herself up, she didn't dare look up and dashed right out of the door. Humiliated, frustrated, and down-right upset, tears cascaded as she loudly sobbed. Yeah, as if noisily weeping wasn't as humiliating as flashing in front of people. I mean, Marco _mooned_ (in front of a whole stadium full of people, if I might add) and though he was rather pissed, he was fine a minute later.

But I guess he's a man of hardcore. Sena is a sensitive girl, so…I can relate. No, really, I can.

Anyway, the poor girl ran all the way home. She didn't even notice the way Shin looked with a puzzled and concern expression when she passed her. And it was a real shame that she didn't get to see the look on Kakei's and Natsuhiko's faces before she bolted for it.

Mizumachi came behind his captain to ask him what drink he wanted since the restaurant didn't have green tea, then blinked at the dazed expressions on the two red-faced boys.

"What happened?" Mizumachi asked.

* * *

><p><strong>THE SECOND-YEARS AND THEIR EXPRESSIONS<strong>

T_T

Honda Gaito (I think he's gonna be a popular one)

7_7

Ishimaru Sinobu (the manga gave a list of Ishimaru Tetsuo's siblings, so I give you the second oldest Ishimaru kid!)

0u0

Chuubou (awww)

^w^

Ikimari Kyo (he's like Yamato except he's not)

=U=

Sawada Tamaki (hyperactive, that's all I can say)


End file.
